Gifts and Drugs
by preusterreich
Summary: Rebekka tells us about today's encounter with Gilbert. A simple Prussia/femAustria love/porn story. I suck at summaries, but you don't care because it's rated M and the genre is romance, so you are going to click here anyway! :D


Hey everyone! So, this story started off as a "Prussia eats femAustria out" story, but it turned into a bit of a love story. Funny how that happens. Anyway, femAustria's name is Rebekka, and these are the shoes she wears in the story. - (http:[doubleforwardslash]burlesquefootwear[dot]co[dot]uk/Pleaser-Bordello-Shoes-Tempt-07-Black-Cream-Two-Tone-Stiletto-Mary-Jane-Pump) Gorgeous, no? I don't usually write in present tense or from first person POV, but I tried, and I wasn't sure where to place the German translations (either in the text or at the end), so I have included them in the text. I think it's easier that way. I hope you all like this story! Go forth and spread the Prussia/femAustria LOVE!

Told from Austria's POV.

* * *

><p>At this moment, I feel cornered. I feel as though my personal space has been invaded, and in reality, it has been. I mean, when someone grabs you from behind, drapes his barbaric(albeit nicely toned) arms around your waist, and reaches a surprisingly soft hand (no matter how many times he touches me, it's always surprising how soft his hands are) under your skirt, you are going to feel quite violated. Of course, that's all part of Gilbert's charm, and to be honest, I don't exactly dislike it when he exerts himself in this way. When his hands are so expertly pushing all the right buttons, the last thing I would want him to do is stop.<p>

He runs one hand through my hair, inhaling the scent of my shampoo mixed with my perfume. He always allows his hands to linger in my hair; he says he adores the soft, smooth feel. I always tell him that his hair could be as soft as mine if he started using conditioner, but he just remarks that it's the woman who is supposed to be soft, because the best things in life are soft. He has told me on many occasions like today how much he really loves my hair, and I adore with how he describes the color: melted dark chocolate. Doesn't that sound divine?

His hand has pushed my hair around the back of my neck, allowing it to fall over my left breast in cascades. Through my blouse, he cups the same breast in his now free hand, gently squeezing and running a finger over my nipple. His breath is hot over my neck as he pushes light kisses against it, slowly increasing in pressure. Under my skirt, he has eased his hand into my black, lace panties. As he finds my clit, I grab a fistful of his hair and breathe in a quick gasp, telling him that's where he needs to touch.

"You want it right there?" He begins to rub two fingers slowly back and forth over my hardened nub, coaxing quiet moans from my throat.

"Gott, yes." My glasses slip down my nose slightly before Gilbert removes them and sets them down on the table beside the bed. He moves his mouth to my ear, licking the shell, and I arch my back sharply, pushing my ass hard into his groin. His breath hitches for a second, and I can feel his hard length grinding against me. Removing his hand from my panties, he turns me around. Part of me doesn't want him to see because the look on my face must be so improper; I get that way when I'm horny. The other part of me doesn't give a fuck. She wants to be fucked, and she always wins in the end. Of their own accord, my arms wrap around Gilbert's neck, pulling him close. I latch my lips onto his shoulder and start to kiss my way up to his ear and over his jaw, finally resting on his lips. He's almost a full head taller than me, so I'm glad for my 4 1/2 inch heels at the moment, and Gil loves when I wear them.

He pulls his lips from mine. "Sit down on the bed." I comply with his demands, eager to experience more blissful sensations, but the tingling feeling in my head has me a bit confused when he kneels down in front of me. "I wanna try something new."

With that, he is lifting my hips, pushing up my skirt, and pulling off my panties. His actions are met with no resistance from me; he removes them with ease. Tossing them aside, he grabs my knees and spreads them wide. My most intimate parts are now on full, spread-out display for him, and I feel the slightest bit embarrassed.

I blush. "What do you going to do?" I bite my bottom lip in anticipation.

"I'm going to eat your pussy." He smirks up at me from between my thighs before attacking me with his mouth. My eyes roll back into my head at the sensation.

"Oh Gott! Ahhh, Gil..." I fall backwards onto the bed as my hands tangle in his hair. With my fingers curled around silver locks, I direct him where I want him to go. I have never felt such pleasure. Why is he so good at this? His tongue slithers over my clit again and again, invoking a great fluttering in the muscles of my stomach. He's pressing hard and I feel my body tightening; my legs are shaking. Releasing his hair, my hands grip the sheets below me, and I let him take over and do what he wants. He brings his thumb up to rub that amazing button, and I feel myself getting closer.

"Ahh! Ohhhh, Gott! I'm going to come!"

"Then come!" I faintly hear him yell over the intense ringing in my ears. My core feels like it's on fire as I orgasm under Gilbert's tongue. I moan and whimper as the feeling invades my body, and it feels like forever until it stops. My heartbeat can be felt in my toes; however, Gilbert doesn't stop licking me.

"Gil," I say in a shaky voice as I prop myself up on my elbows. "I already came." I am totally breathless.

He looks up at me, but continues to stroke my pussy. "I know, but you still want more."

"I don't think I can go again." I feel weary.

"Rebekka, you say that every time, but you always go again, and you always come again. Plus, you always say that the second orgasm is better. And..." His voice trails off and he points to his crotch. The bulge there is very noticeable.

"Dear, I suppose I wouldn't be very awesome if I left you with that."

He picks up one of my legs and starts kissing down toward my foot, smirking. "You wouldn't be awesome at all. By the way, have I told you how much I love these shoes?" He kisses the strap along the front of my foot.

While he is distracted, I position my other leg so I can caress his dick with it. He sucks in a quick breath as I rub against him, the top of my toes cupping his balls.

"Yes Gil, I am aware of your love for these particular heels."

"Y-you, ahh, are such a t-tease." He says, voice breathy and hoarse. "Ich liebe es." (I love it.)

"Ohh, willst du Deutsch sprechen? Ich kann das machen." (You want to speak German? I can do that.) I smirk at him, but he stands, no doubt sorry for the loss of my foot rubbing his dick.

"Nein, Rebekka. Sprechen nicht." (No, Rebekka. Don't talk.) He puts a finger to my lips as he motions for me to move backwards, further onto the bed.

I shimmy back, moving to take off my heels, but Gilbert grabs my hand. "Lass sie." (Leave them.)

"Gilbert! Schuhe im Bett? Nein, so etwas tut man nicht." (Shoes in bed? No, that's simply not done/it's not proper.)

He smiles devilishly. "Heute passiert es." (Today, it's happening.)

Gilbert is right. I am ready to go again. He knows me so well. I lie back with my head on the pillows and spread my legs for him. He is positioning himself between my thighs and unzipping his pants, but I swat his hands away and take hold of the zipper, slowly lowering it while holding eye contact with him. Once the zipper of his jeans is completely undone, I rub his hard length with my palm, feeling a wetness at the tip. Slipping the band of his underwear down, I let him bounce free of his restraints.

He sighs. "You have no idea how good that feels."

"Let's make it feel better, shall we?" I start to stroke his shaft, slowly pushing and pulling with my fist. He is panting above me, so I speed up. He starts to fumble with the buttons of my blouse, but he slowly gets both my shirt open and his t-shirt off. His mouth latches onto my left nipple, and he begins to suckle. I let go of his length, moan in exquisite bliss and wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him closer into my hips and feeling him slide perfectly into me. He removes his mouth from my nipple to kiss me over and over, our tongues melding and battling all in one. He's thrusting shallowly, but I need more.

I pull away and moan, "Gil, gib mir mehr. Ich brauche es." (Give me more. I need it.)

He chuckles. "Natürlich, meine Prinzessin." (Of course, my Princess.) He begins to thrust deeper and faster, and my eyes are full of stars. My head is spinning, and I feel that same tightness in my body that I felt before. He feels so good inside me; he's like a drug. I need release, and I don't care about foreplay anymore. I just need to come; I need my high.

"G-Gilbert." I moan quietly.

He looks down at me, forehead slick with sweat, crimson eyes darkened with lust. "Hm?"

"Berühr mich, bitte." (Touch me, please.) My hair is strewn out over the pillow, and my blush is dyed across my face. I probably look a mess, but Gilbert doesn't seem to care, as he kisses the edge of my mouth (right on my mole, he knows I love that) and continues thrusting. When he brings his right hand down to play with my clit, I arch into him and begin my ascent to orgasm. His left hand tangles in my hair again as my arms encircle him, pulling him as close as I can as I come. Our chests push together tightly, my hard nipples grazing his pecs. Every muscle in my body seems to spasm and shake and contract, and all I can do is ride this wave as Gilbert finishes as well. I can feel him tense up and I know that he's coming. As my orgasm subsides, my arms fall freely to the bed, and I'm panting with exhaustion. I cannot seem to bring air into my lungs quick enough, but as I begin to regain my breath, Gilbert is releasing inside of me, leaving a warm, sticky feeling in my body. The face he makes when he orgasms is so cute; he looks so determined, but sincerely determined, like he's doing something worth doing. It's a different "determined" than his "snarkily determined to win a battle" face.

He pulls out and collapses beside me on the bed, still breathing hard. I roll over to him and put my head on his chest, allowing my hair to sweep out over him. He puts his arm around my back.

He laughs lightly. "Another amazing round, eh Rebekka?"

"Mhmm, but I'm feeling quite ready for a nap. How about you?" I snuggle closer to him and feel him tense again. I look up at his face; even his ears are bright red. "Oh Gil, you're so cute when you blush!" I giggle.

"Hey, Rebekka?" He asks, voice wavering slightly.

"Hmm?" I slowly run my fingers down his chest.

He wraps his hand around his Iron Cross, and then removes it from around his neck.

"What are you doing?" I'm a bit confused.

"I want you to have this." The necklace is placed around my neck, and the pendant hangs right next to my cross.

"But you love your Iron Cross. Why are you giving it to me?" I stare into his eyes and see them soften.

"That's why I'm giving it to you." He cracks a small, genuine smile.

"But-" Then suddenly, I know. My heart swells and feels as though it's going to burst out of my chest. "Oh Gilbert..."

He smiles down at me, and it's a beautiful smile.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors in this story. I obsessively check over my stories for spelling and grammar errors; I really am a stickler for those kinds of things, but sometimes they slip between my fingers.<p> 


End file.
